vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nirai Kanai
|-|Base= |-|Omega= Summary Blue Skydragon, Nirai Kanai is one of the Skydragons from Puzzle and Dragons. Created after Zerclea and Arkvelza, Nirai Kanai was made with a group of elemental Skydragons who would keep balance over the world and impart their power into it. Nirai Kanai's gift to the world was water and the courage in living creatures. Nirai Kanai resides within the Temple of Water, accepting challenges from Dragon Tamers wanting to test their worth and awarding boons to those who can prove themselves. However, during Puzzle and Dragon Z she fell under control of the group known as Paradox, and was forced to fight the player character without restraint. Nirai Kanai can become even more powerful by ultimate evolving into Omega Blue Skydragon, Nirai Kanai. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B Name: Blue Skydragon, Nirai Kanai | Omega Blue Skydragon, Nirai Kanai Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Around 500 Million Years Old Classification: Dragon Type, Dragon/Attacker Type (Omega Blue Skydragon, Nirai Kanai only), Water Element, Water/Dark Element (Omega Blue Skydragon, Nirai Kanai only) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Projection, Breath Attack, Healing, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Statistics Reduction, Perception Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resistant to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation | All previous abilities minus Statistics Reduction and Resistance to Water Manipulation and Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation Attack Potency: Planet level (Superior to Vritra) | Planet level (Stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable, if not superior, to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely High Range: Standard melee range, Kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Has existed for several hundreds of millions of years, has helped to keep the balance of the planet, and has battled generations of Dragon Tamers as a rite of passage) Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation. Takes extra damage from Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation as Omega Blue Skydragon, Nirai Kanai Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Water Orbs:' Nirai Kanai can tap into Water Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Water and Ice energy *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Splash Breath:' An attack that does 5x water damage to all foes *'Power of Water Rapids:' Passively increases all Water Element allies Attack Potency by 2x and increases the action time of all allies by 2 seconds *'Enhanced Water Orbs:' 20% chance for Water Orbs nearby to be enhanced, doing 5% more damage when used *'Skill Boost:' Decreases the amount of time active abilities need to charge Base: *'Exa-Freeze Breath:' Nirai Kanai unleashes a powerful Ice attack that hits all foes for 40x damage, reducing the victims' durability for a brief amount of time *'Water Resistance - High:' Nirai Kanai passively reduces all water damage targeting allies by half Omega: *'Dark Orbs:' Nirai Kanai can tap into Dark Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Darkness and Death energy *'Skydragon Flight:' Preemptive attack that does 0.4x damage *'Breath of the Blue Sky:' A rapid attack that hits 2 to 3 times, doing 0.8x to 1.2x damage *'Roar of Ruin:' Does nothing, skips turn *'Lost Utopia:' Rapid attack that hits 5 times, doing 11x damage Key: Base | Omega Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Good Characters Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Female Characters Category:Healers Category:Perception Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users